Measurements
by ASongInMyHead
Summary: Designing clothing for your girlfriend is difficult when she has other things on her mind.


"I really don't know why you bother," Rose insists as Kanaya continues to wrap the yellow measuring tape around her hips. "The God Tier outfit requires no maintenance, nor changing so I don't see why-"

"Hush," Kanaya cuts her off. "Just because your clothes contain certain properties, does not mean that you can wear them all of the time. Besides, it is certainly not fair to others who have to view you in the same tiresome wardrobe every day."

Rose smirks. "I had no idea that I was such an eyesore."

"Don't put words in my mouth," Kanaya admonishes firmly. "That is far from the truth, and you know it."

She pulls the tape away and frowns. "Take your clothes off, please."

"With pleasure," Rose raises her eyebrows.

Kanaya shakes her head at her girlfriend, but her eyes sparkle with amusement. "Don't be difficult. I can't get a proper measurement through that thick fabric. You don't want your clothing to sag, do you? It would be very unattractive."

Rose sighs and strips down to her underwear, throwing the clothes onto her bed. "Is that better?" Her smirk makes yet another appearance.

Kanaya bites her lip, careful to avoid her fangs. "Much." She walks back towards Rose, holding the measuring tape.

"Wait," Rose holds up a hand. "This is only fair if you take off your clothes, too."

"I don't think you understand how clothing design works. It is not a game."

"Humour me, then."

Kanaya cannot help but chuckle as she removes her shirt and undoes the buttons of her long skirt. "Are you humoured?" She approaches Rose with the tape once more.

"Very nearly," Rose replied, gently pulling the measuring tape from the rainbow drinker's hands and letting it flutter to the floor.

"I needed that," Kanaya whispers, her mouth barely parted from Rose's.

"I know," Rose tries to say but Kanaya wraps her arms around her neck and begins to kiss her.

Kissing Kanaya is not always an easy task, with her sharp incisors, but Rose has a gifted tongue and lots of practice under her belt.

Rose smiles and slips her fingers into Kanaya's bra, squeezing her breasts gently, before pulling off the garment completely. Kanaya groans and Rose chuckles and places a gentle finger on her lips.

"Shh, you know the walls are thin. Remember what happened with Dave and Terezi?"

"Don't remind me," Kanaya all but pushes Rose onto the bed. Rose's orange bra finds its way to the floor and Kanaya kisses her breasts, her bone bulge straining against her panties.

Rose glides her hand into Kanaya's underwear, slipping soft fingers into her nook. Kanaya croons again and Rose feels her fingers become wet with jade-coloured genetic secretion and removes them. She nips at Kanaya's neck and pulls off her panties, wrapping her legs around the troll's back so that she's settled on top of Kanaya's bulge.

"Oh," Kanaya gasps softly, and slides down her underwear. Rose can't help but stare, fascinated as always. Kanaya's bone bulge that Rose— well-versed from years spent reading nefarious fan fiction— could only describe as tentacle-like, often swayed and moved as if it were not quite solid. Underneath that is her nook, which Rose is more familiar with, being very similarly equipped. She looks back up at Kanaya, who is most definitely staring at Rose's genitalia.

"I will never get over how alien you are," Kanaya says, as her bulge traces its way up Rose's thighs, and flicks at the lips between her legs. "But I still pity you, more than anything."

"I love you, too," Rose replies hastily, distracted by the bulge's gentle strokes.

Kanaya grins and pulls Rose closer, entering her quickly. Both girls moan and Rose presses Kanaya deeper inside. She pushes her down until Kanaya is flat on her back, and moves up and down on the bulge, making soft mewling sounds that cause Kanaya to flush green. The troll sits back up and gasps as Rose squeezes tight around her. Rose laughs and nuzzles Kanaya's neck with her lips. She returns two fingers to her lover's nook and begins to rub them around the insides. Kanaya's breathing quickens, and she pulls Rose back in for a kiss.

"I think you like that," Rose whispers into her ear. Kanaya doesn't reply.

Kanaya quickens her pace and Rose can tell that she's close. She works her fingers harder and Kanaya opens her mouth wide in a wordless cry. The jade genetic material rushes out of her nook and runs down both their legs. The sight of Kanaya's release sets Rose off and she gasps into Kanaya's mouth as her orgasm takes charge.

The troll pulls her bone bulge out, and tosses the soiled blanket onto the floor. Rose rolls off her and collapses onto the pillows, laughing quietly. Kanaya looks down at her fondly and strokes her cheek.

"That was lovely, but I think we should get dressed. We still have some serious business to attend."

Rose sits up, her mouth set in a mocking grim line. "You're still set on making those clothes?"

"Oh yes, my dear."


End file.
